Talk:Lungo-Nango Jadeshell
Not confirmed myself, but a friend said he received one from a union coffer.--Ashera 03:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) A linkshell member saw this in the Union Coffer for Meriphataud Mountains (not sure which Union), there's also a screen shot of someone with it in the treasure pool in the same area on FFXIah on the Lungo-Nungo Jadeshell page there. The person who took the screenshot said it happened after 1 wave of Yagudo plus Shadoweye and his Gnats. --Longstrider 01:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) One of these just dropped in an Adder Union coffer after a particularly long battle in Sauromugue Champaign (6 or 7 waves of Yagudo, maybe more because I arrived when the battle was already in progress), so this is definitely confirmed. Screenshot here. --Arcibi 05:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That screen shot has photoshopped. I've had to deal with fakes for too long to remember, the background alightment is good but when blowing it up even THAT is off. And even without taking a closer look you can CLEARLY see the spacing between the jadeshell and the rest of the items is off. Also the lot numbers, the jadshell starts slightly more to the left then the rest of the numbers do. This is not a FFXI client issue, all FFXI lots are perfectly aligned starting on the left number and extend past ONLY to the right, not left. Sorry, this is fake. Not only that, My whole LS does 3 hrs of campaign a day since it has came out together for social time, and not a single one of them have ever seen or heard of this dropping. As of this moment 100 pieces dropping in campaign is a rumor/lie. Anyone saying they have personally seen it is lying. And if you wish to provide more screenshots, I will gladly point out how they are fake again and again. --Unrealdj 02:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Try looking closer at a real lot window next time. The currently selected row (see that triangle on the left?) is offset a little bit relative to the other rows. Hit the up and down arrows and watch. And when I saw one drop today, it was also on the first row. I think the treasure is sorted with the highest tier drops at the top and the gnat wings, etc. at the bottom. (The few times I've see Thunder Spirit Pacts, they've been at the top too.) --Elwynn 23:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I think these only drop from Vee Qiqa the Decreer, anyone find that they drop from another Yagudo general? --Fitzywitzy 16:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ive seen multiple whiteshell drops (sometimes 2 per campaign) and I usually leg it when comes to the decreer so I think they drop off more than just the decreer!--Silvermane1980 15:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Just saw one drop in a B.Glacier_S fight that had Vee Qiqa. I didn't win it, but I nearly fainted just from seeing it. That's worth well over a million gil at current prices. --Elwynn 23:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC)